La Condena de la Música
by Anpatsuki
Summary: Este es un fic dedicado a mi banda favorita en todo el universo: UVERworld. Me animé a escribir un fic cuando tenía 19 y así fue como me quedó. xD Takuya Asdjhssdfsdf {Este fic fue originalmente publicado en un foro de UVER el 10 08 2009} So, enjoy it! ;)
1. Colors of the Heart 「Takuya」

CAPITULO I:___**"Colors of the Heart"**_. 「琢也」

No pasábamos…

La gente gritaba eufórica el nombre de mis compañeros y el mío; pero no lográbamos entrar y nos quedamos estancados en el camerino, puesto que Shintarou, el baterista, aún no llegaba.

_-"¡UVERworld!"-_

_-"¡UVERworld!"-_

_-"¡UVERworld!"-_ Exclamaba el público una y otra vez.

Cerré un momento mis ojos, y sentado en una silla muy cómoda, empecé a imaginar cómo sería este concierto o cómo acabaría. Las acrobacias que haría con el micrófono, y la preocupación de que cante mal entonado venían a mi mente.

Entonces, alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos acariciando levemente mi cabello:

-"Takuya-san, es hora"- Me dijo con un dulce tonito de voz.

En el preciso momento en que crucé mi mirada con la de esa chica, mis ojos parpadearon tres veces seguidas. Era hermosa… Su cuerpo delgado, tenía mejillas tan rosadas, y sus ojos tan negros como su cabello lacio y largo. Pude oler el aroma de rosas en ella. La observé por unos segundos y me dirigí afuera obedeciendo:

-"Está bien, ya voy"-

Me alisté para empezar, pero no dejaba de mirarla. Esa chica tenía algo… algo que tal vez no haya sabido en ese momento. Entonces me acompañó hacia las escaleras, para luego tocar en vivo.

Cantamos exactamente 7 canciones de nuestro nuevo álbum; salimos algo sudorosos y con ganas de cenar. Ya era muy tarde (por cierto), como las 4 de la madrugada.

Cuando por fin logré ducharme y comer una hamburguesa con una burbujeante soda de limón, tomé mi mochila negra saliendo hacia la calle; pero… me di con la sorpresa de que la chica estaba parada afuera, dándome la espalda. Fue así que pregunté:

-"¿Esperas a alguien?"-

-"A ti, Takuya-san"- Respondió seriamente y acercándose lentamente.

-"¿A mí? ¿Y… para qué?"- Volví a cuestionar extrañado.

-"Yo…"- Dijo en voz baja, pero no pudo terminar la oración, porque sus labios se apoderaron rápidamente en los míos.

Me besó delicadamente. Yo la abracé por la cintura y ella se aferró a mí. Mi corazón aún no entendía… No sabía qué era lo que pasaba en esa noche tan fría.

Poco después, la llevé a un hotel cercano, evadiendo así a los paparazzis. Tomamos unos tragos y luego, busqué en su cuerpo el amor verdadero. Al parecer lo había encontrado. Hicimos el amor toda la mañana. Su cabello rozaba mi pecho; me hacía cosquillas. Su sonrisa era como una luz… Una luz que no quería que se apague jamás…

Me desperté justo a la hora en la que solía almorzar. Cuando giré mi rostro para contemplarla…

Ella ya no estaba.

La busqué por toda la habitación; pero… No estaba.

_Me había abandonado…_

Lo único que hallé fue un pedazo de papel blanco en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama; en el cual decía:

_"Takuya-san, me la pasé bien esta noche; pero no quiero que se repita. No quiero enamorarme de ti, sabiendo que eres un músico famoso. Sé que te has acostado con muchas; pero no me importa._

_Lo siento; fue maravilloso. Adiós."_

Eso me hizo suspirar y mirar el techo por unos instantes. Lo cierto es que nunca me acosté con tantas mujeres; de hecho, esa había sido mi primera vez.

Salí de inmediato hacia donde estaba la banda. Me encontré con Akira, el guitarrista, en un parque que se situaba al frente de nuestro estudio. Me aventuré en preguntar el nombre de la mujer con la que me había enredado:

-"Ah, Te refieres a la asistente de ayer, ¿No?"- Dijo con ese típico rostro somnoliento.

Le respondí asentando dos veces con mi cabeza y muy ansioso.

-"Su nombre era… Uhm… ¡Ah! Risa… Risa Mizuki"-

El seguía hablando mientras yo fantaseaba y guardaba en mi memoria el nombre de esa hermosa persona.

-"Esta bien. Eso era todo, vamos al estudio"- Acoté sonriendo.

-"Oye, Takuya, ¡Espera! ¡No me digas que ella te gusta!"- Exclamó casi gritando y con un rostro ya más despierto.

-"¡Shhh…! Te pueden escuchar, tonto"- Callé juntando mi dedo índice en mi boca, hablando muy bajito.

-"Vamos, vamos, dile a tu amigo la verdad"- Tentaba el malvado.

-"La verdad… es que ayer… ella y yo nos acostamos"- Le dije medio avergonzado.

-"¿En serio? ¡Eres todo un galán, amigo! ¡Ni siquiera me invitaste a la diversión!"- Me dijo pervertidamente y con un tonito muy cómico.

-"¡Basta! En realidad creo que me enamoré de ella pero… ¡Bah! ¡Mejor míralo tú mismo!"- Y le di el papel que me dejó la ingrata.

Apenas leyó el recado, entró en risas y juegos.

-"¡Te dejó en tu primera noche! ¡Jajaja! ¿A caso no le gustó? ¡Jajaja! ¡Qué bobo eres, Takuya!"- Reía sin pausar.

Yo también lo acompañé y reí un poco; pero luego, me dio un poco de tristeza y quedé en silencio contemplando el suelo. Akira se dio cuenta de mi actitud, y seriamente relató:

-"Amigo, así es nuestra vida cuando se es famoso… Las mujeres nos ven como ídolos y no como amantes… Piensan que somos infieles aunque no lo seamos… Y nos lastiman, porque piensan que nosotros lastimamos más. Lo cierto es que ahora ya no somos más unos chiquillos aficionados: somos UVERworld, una de las bandas más populares en todo Japón. Piénsalo. Es más como una condena…"-

-"¿Condena?"- Pregunté con mis ánimos bajos.

-"Así es: La Condena de la Música… Es justo como lo dije antes: Si eres un músico famoso, jamás alcanzarás la felicidad completa. Tal vez logres tener toneladas de dinero; pero nunca el amor real; O eso es lo que dicen…"-Concluyó palmeando mi hombro y marchándose.

Di media vuelta y enrumbé hacia mi departamento. Lo primero que hice fue tirar todos mis cuadernos de composiciones para después romper los posters de mis bandas favoritas.

Tomé unas hojas en blanco y escribí lo primero que se me venía a la mente: Era desesperanza, era desolación… Era la venganza que quería hacerle a esa mujer: _Era mi nuevo yo_.

Entendí en un santiamén que él tenía razón: Era una condena de la que nunca escaparía; y si era así, debía acostumbrarme y adaptarme a ella. Mi nueva vida había comenzado: Debía jugar con el amor y _hacerle trampas_, como lo hizo esa cruel mujer conmigo.

Un poco después de terminar de escribir la letra de mi reciente canción, le puse como título: _"Colors of the Heart"._


	2. Nitro 「Takuya」

CAPITULO II:** "Nitro". **「琢也」

Era otra noche llena de excitación: Los fans deliraban y saltaban al son de nuestro rock electrónico. Poco después de que termine el concierto en Shiga, nuestra ciudad natal, fans femeninas esperaban a todos los integrantes en la puerta del evento. Miré a través de la ventana y bajé sin preocupación: Las chicas me rodearon y me tomé la libertad de escoger a una entre todas. Ella parecía una escolar emocionada de verme.

-"Te escojo a ti, la pequeña de cabello corto"- Le dije con picardía.

-"¿Y-Yo? ¿De verdad tendremos una cita, Takuya-sama?"- Me dijo con nerviosismo intenso.

-"Aja…"- Mencioné abrazándola y llevándomela a mi _depa_.

-"¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Diablos! ¡Jamás pensé llegar hasta acá! ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Soy totalmente feliz!"- Pronunció la púber con energía al ver el interior de mi habitación.

Yo estaba callado, mirándola confundido; Pero ya lo había decidido: Era vivir o morir sin haberlo intentado; pues quería una nueva vida, una llena de lujos y no de mediocridad ni sentimientos estúpidos.

Tiré las llaves en la mesa y volví para besar a mi primera cita: Después de unos jugueteos con la lengua, la empujé hacia mi cama y tuvimos una ardiente noche de placer: Hacía ruidos extraños, como si jamás hubiese intimado con alguien; pero eso ya no me importaba…

_Yo ya no buscaba amor… Sólo buscaba sexo…_

Los meses pasaron rápido. Nunca más volvía a ver a todas las mujeres con las que me acostaba (Que ya no recordaba con exactitud cuántas eran).

Dejando una noche, nos presentábamos en distintos lugares: Yokohama, Osaka, Okinawa… Pero queríamos llegar más lejos con nuestra música. Nuestro sueño era tocar en Tokio. Lo deseábamos con toda el alma.

Cada tarde que pasábamos en el estudio, nos preguntábamos hasta dónde podríamos llegar… Yo respondía mentalmente: "_Hasta el infinito_".

Poco después, me encontraba fumando junto a una mujer con la que lo había hecho. Ella era algo mayor y estaba a mi costado. ¡Sí, era mi nueva conquista! Me abrazó muy fuertemente por el cuello y me preguntó:

-"¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?"-

-"Hum… De hecho, ésta es la última vez que nos vemos"- Le dije levantando su mentón.

La mujer de cabello rubio se sorprendió; luego me vio con rudeza y me dejó. Reí como un desquiciado, bebiendo más y más _sake_…

Mientras me intoxicaba, me imaginaba asesinando a todas las mujeres de esa ciudad. Las odiaba; Sin embargo, a la vez, las necesitaba para mi macabro plan de vida.

Al día siguiente, en un restaurante al cual íbamos frecuentemente a almorzar, Katsuya, quién es el otro guitarrista y líder de la banda, me dijo:

-"Hey, Takuya… Has estado saliendo con muchísimas chicas en estos meses ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?"-

-"Porque me divierte"- Respondí desinteresado.

-"¡Anda, Takuya es bueno!"- Rió exageradamente Nobuto, quien es el bajista de la banda; y a la misma vez, mi mejor amigo.

-"¿Con cuántas has salido?"- Preguntó Akira.

-"40… 50… 100... Ya perdí la cuenta…"- Le dije muy incómodo.

-"¿Podemos comer en paz?"- Exclamó Shintarou algo enfadado.

-"¡Eso está mal! Hemos estado hablando sobre ti y todos decidimos que lo que haces no es bueno. La gente pensará que somos unos liberales y que representamos una mala influencia para todos. Sin mencionar los futuros escándalos"- Mencionó Katsu enfadado, dando un golpe con el puño a la mesa.

-"Sí… Además estás bebiendo demasiado, ¿No crees que te estás sobrepasando?"- Preguntó el serio guitarrista.

-"Qué molestos. No me importa…"-. Salí enojado poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos. Nobuto me siguió en silencio.

-"¡Oye!"- Gritó Nobu para llamar mi atención.

-"¿Eh? ¿Tú también me darás un sermón?"- Interrogué murmurando.

-"Takuya, me he callado allá porque no quería que te avergonzaras; pero… ¡Ya basta! ¡Tu vida es una perdición! Beber no es la solución a tus problemas. Sólo te hacen parecer un idiota"-

-"Hey, Nobu-chan… Dicen que la droga también es efectiva a veces"- Reí ignorantemente, jugando con mi correa.

-"¡Imbécil! ¡¿La has probado?! ¿Cuántas veces? ¡Responde!"- Entonó enojadísimo tomando mis hombros.

-"¡Qué importa ya! ¡Es mi vida! ¡No te metas o lo lamentarás!"- Amenacé mientras caminaba balanceándome.

-"Estás ebrio; solo mírate… Eres un sujeto más del montón"- Expresó con tristeza.

-"¡Cállate, bastardo!"- Me lancé a golpearle el rostro con mi puño izquierdo, haciendo que mi amigo cayese al suelo.

-"¡Ta-Takuya!"- Me miró sorprendido, y luego medio decepcionado.

-"Nobu… Lo siento, no quise…"- Le dije un poco asustado y dándole la mano.

-"Olvídalo. Has cambiado tanto que ya no te reconozco. ¿Sabes? Cuando veas a mi mejor amigo dile que lo extraño"- Mencionó tristemente y se marchó.

Me quedé helado; pero a la vez muy enfadado… Tanto que hice caso omiso a todos mis verdaderos amigos, para continuar con mi ahora sucia vida.

Fui con pasos lentos hacia un parque cercano. Vi jugar a unos niños muy alegremente, que me recordaban a nosotros cuando éramos unos muchachitos de primaria. Entonces, observé a un tímido niñito de aproximadamente cinco años llorando en una banca lejana. Me acerqué a él y curioso le pregunté:

-"¿Qué te pasó?"-

-"Ellos no quieren jugar conmigo porque soy muy pequeño"- Respondió con la vocecita entrecortada.

-"Ya veo… Pero… ¿Por qué no intentas jugar tú solo?- Me incliné para mirarlo más de cerca y sonreírle.

-"¿Solo? No me gusta estar solo. Yo quiero a mis amigos, porque cuando juego con ellos, me pongo muy feliz"- Expresó con mucha sabiduría a pesar de su edad. (Y apariencia).

Ya no dije nada. Me senté a su lado recordando nuevamente aquellos tiempos con mis amigos… Todo lo que había ganado con ellos. _Siempre juntos_.

-"Oye… ¿Tú tienes amigos?"- Me preguntó el infante cesando sus lágrimas.

-"Sí… Son los mejores; pero los acabo de perder"- Entoné con nostalgia.

-"¿Por qué?"- Interrogó mirándome concentrado.

-"Porque soy _un sujeto más del montón_"- Agaché la cabeza queriendo llorar. En eso, sentí las tibias manitos del pequeño acariciando mi espalda y me contuve.

-"Si quieres, yo seré tu amigo. Algunas personas son malas; pero siempre hay personas buenas también y sé que tú no eres malo. Ya no estés triste, ¿Sí? Ya no estés triste"-Acotó con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

Estaba sorprendido. Había sido aconsejado por un frágil niñito de jardín de infantes; pero fue la primera vez que me sentí tan animado, después de haberlo escuchado.

-"Sí, muchas gracias. Prometo ya no estarlo"- Le dije sonriendo justo como él.

Más tarde, después de conversar largo rato, se fue contento; y yo también. _Tenía tanto por pensar_…


	3. Ai ta Kokoro 「Risa」

CAPITULO III: **Ai ta Kokoro** 「リサ」

Era muy temprano. Me levanté a las 6 de la mañana para cepillar mis dientes, peinar mi cabello y vestirme. ¡Sí que hacía frío! Tenía que salir a trabajar en dos horas; pero se me quitó el sueño pensando en los problemas familiares.

-"¡Ya me voy!"- Grité a todo pulmón; Sin respuesta alguna.

Caminé lentamente para "matar" el tiempo; pues repito que era demasiado temprano para ir a la oficina. Mientras caminaba, veía las tiendas y los regalos. En eso vi una tiendita pequeña de discos. Ingresé sin pensarlo y fui a curiosear. Fue así que encontré lo que tanto había buscado: ¡El nuevo CD de UVERworld!

-"¡Por fin lo he encontrado!"- Me dije a mí misma abrazando fuertemente mi disco compacto, como si se tratara de un peluche.

Ni bien llegué del trabajo a casa, tiré mis cosas al sillón y probé rápidamente mi nueva adquisición. Estaba tan ansiosa… ¡Parecía que el tiempo era más largo! En la portada del disco vi a mi cantante favorito y a la vez a mi amor platónico: Shimizu Takuya-kun. Me emocioné tanto que lloré de felicidad al escuchar su voz nuevamente.

Tenía cientos de posters de esa gran banda pegados en mi pared; tantos que tapaban mi ventana; pero… la única persona que me importaba en realidad era Takuya. Estaba sumamente perdida en sus ojos y en su voz. Me hacía soñar despierta todo el día. Me había enamorado de alguien que jamás me daría importancia; pero mi corazón era tan débil que me imploraba seguirlo para vivir contenta.

Sé que eso puede sonar como una súper fan cualquiera; aunque lo que sentía era más de una chica fiel a su amor. Cuando finalmente entendía que jamás funcionaría, me bañaba en lágrimas besando su foto.

-"¡Risa-chan! ¡Risa!"- Gritó Yuki, mi mejor amiga (O mejor dicho, la única que me entendía) y vecina, entrando a mi habitación emocionada.

-"¡Yuki-chi! ¿Qué sucede?"- Pregunté preocupándome.

-"¡Adivina! No, mejor te lo cuento de una vez… ¡UVERworld dará un concierto en Tokio!"- Exclamó.

-"¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¡No mientas, por favor!"- Forcejeé a mi amiga para que delate.

-"Sí, Sí ¡Lo juro! Salió en la tele, ¡Vendrán el próximo mes! Y ya están vendiendo las entradas"- Acotó.

-"¡Sí! ¡Sabía que lo lograrían! ¡Sabía que vendrían aquí! -la miré con un gesto lleno de emoción- ¡Vayamos a comprar las entradas ahora mismo!"- Y la tomé del brazo para arrastrarla.

-"¡E-Espera, Risa-chan! ¿Tienes el dinero?"- Preguntó algo nerviosa.

-"¡Oh! ¡Diablos!"- Corrí hacia la dirección opuesta encaminándome hacia mi trabajo, sin darle importancia a mi amiga, a la cual había dejado.

Cuando llegué, le pedí al jefe mi paga por adelantado; pero se negó rotundamente:

-"¿Bromeas? ¡Eres muy torpe y los empleados siempre se quejan de los papeleos que haces! ¿Y encima me pides tu paga? ¡Bromea en otra ocasión, que ahora estoy ocupado!"- Entonó amargado, como era costumbre.

Me puse de rodillas suplicándole fervientemente:

-"Jefe… ¡Jefe por favor! ¡Necesito el dinero! ¡Es de vida o muerte!"-

-"¡Oh! ¡Ya basta, Fuyuki! Esta bien; pero tendrás que trabajar horas extras desde mañana: ¡Trabajarás horario completo sin descansar!"- Indicó aún molesto.

Me alegré abriendo los ojos rápidamente y acepté. Quise darle un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento (Después paré y me rehusé; ya que era un ogro, jajaja).

Desde ahí, llamé a Yuki para que me acompañase; y así lo hizo. Al fin llegamos a la boletería y adquirimos dos tickets en primera fila.

-"¿Estás emocionada? ¡Porque yo sí! ¡Ahora podré ver a Nobu-kun!"- Dijo mi excitada amiga.

-"No solo emocionada… ¡Tengo todas las sensaciones juntas! ¡Ahora podré ir a ver a mi futuro esposo!"- Reí con nerviosismo. Las dos no parábamos de charlar camino a casa.

Ya en la noche, me encontraba sentada en mi escritorio preparándome para escribirle una carta a mi amado chico. Yuki se había quedado dormida en mi cama.

Era la primera vez que le escribía a Takuya-kun; puesto que antes pensaba que nunca leería mis cartas. Hoy tenía toda la energía suficiente y el valor al máximo; así que lo intenté:

_-"Mi amado Takuya…"- _

-"¡No! ¡Eso sonó muy atrevido! Mejor algo más honesto y sencillo"- Pensaba un poquito avergonzada.

**_-"Shimizu Takuya-kun…_**

**_Primero, necesito pedirte algo antes de que leas las líneas siguientes: Por favor, te ruego que estés a solas y que prestes atención a cada palabra, porque te juro con todo lo que tengo, que las escribo con mucha pasión._**

**_Ahora que pienso que estás solo, quiero agradecerte por leer esta carta. _**

**_¿Sabes? Hace mucho que quería escribirte; pero mi miedo me hacía ceder. Como es obvio, amo lo que haces: Tus composiciones, tu música, tu voz… Esa es realmente la inspiración que me hace seguir adelante. Antes de ti, no había nadie más. Todas las bandas me parecían un desperdicio, y no las tomaba en cuenta._**

**_Recuerdo que la primera vez que escuché un sencillo tuyo, estaba jugando con mis muñecas (era un poco grandecita para hacerlo, pero eso no está en discusión ^_^U) y entonces, en el momento en que la radio transmitió tu voz, me concentré tanto en eso que tiré mis muñecas y sentí que estaba escuchando algo mágico. Fue como si ya nada más me importara a partir de ese instante… Nada más que tú._**

**_Siempre digo que esto tal vez te parecerá nada novedoso, porque tus fans te alaban todo el tiempo diciéndote cosas como éstas; pero lo que yo siento no es un amor de fan a ídolo… ¡Es más, mucho más que eso! Cada noche rezo por tu felicidad. _**

**_He notado que has cambiado en tu personalidad; pero yo sé que lo haces porque sufres en el fondo, ¿No es verdad? Quizás la fama es algo que te quitó mucho, y lo entiendo._**

**_También sé que vendrás a Tokio, ¡Y me emociona contarte que estaré ahí! Viéndote por primera vez; Escuchando tu mágica voz más cerca de lo que creí alguna vez. _**

**_¡Creo que ya dije suficiente! Lo siento… T_T Sólo deseo que te vaya muy bien y que no dejes de cantar. Daría mi vida por saber qué es lo que se siente ser como tú, mi amado Takuya._**

**_Con mucha honestidad:_**

**_Fuyuki Risa."_**

-"¡Eso es todo!"- Dije concluyendo.

-"¿Ya terminaste? ¿Escribiste mucho, cierto?"- Cuestionó Yuki levantándose de a pocos y posicionándose mi lado para leer la carta.

-"Sí… pero… ¿Tú crees que la lea?"- Pregunté juntando mis manos; apretándolas contra mi pecho.

-"Claro que le encantará, o si no… ¡Es un completo idiota!"- Sonrió con gracia para animarme.

-"Gracias, Yuki-chi. Yo… realmente me enamoré de él. Eso es una estupidez, ¿No? Soy una simple chica y él es… Lo siento"- Me disculpé con ella al notar que brotaban lágrimas de mis ojos.

-"¿Quién sabe? ¡Puede que algo más suceda entre él y tú!"- Me dijo aún tratando de animarme.

-"Sí…"- Asentí con la cabeza mostrándole una expresión más viva.

Rato después, Yuki-chan se quedó a dormir; y mientras ella dormía profundamente, yo soñaba despierta otra vez: Quería imaginar cómo sería el concierto que tanto he anhelado… Cómo me sentiría al ver por primera vez al chico de mis pensamientos; al que quería más que a mi vida… _Lo amo_… Tanto así que duele toparse con la realidad una vez que vuelves a ella…


	4. Chance! 「Takuya」

CAPITULO IV: **"****_CHANCE!"_** 「琢也」

Aún no podía creer que nuestro sueño: El más anhelado, dentro de poco iba a hacerle realidad ¡Nos presentaríamos en Tokio! Desde que nos avisaron, iba todos los días a las prácticas.

Llegué a mi departamento y noté la cantidad de cartas que había en la alfombra. Tomé algunas y me eché a leerlas en mi cama. Todas estaban bien escritas… Se notaba que había esfuerzo y dedicación en cada una; Pero hubo una que me llamó la atención: Era color rosa con algunos manchones (Supuse que aquella fan había llorado y así manchó el papel).

Primero tenía un tipo de recado que me pedía estar a solas. Yo, como todo un cómico, miré hacia los lados (Y obviamente no había nadie), luego cerré mi puerta y me puse más cómodo.

Leí con paciencia cada renglón. Me profundicé mucho al leer aquellas líneas: **_"He notado que has cambiado en tu personalidad, pero yo sé que lo haces porque sufres en el fondo, ¿No es verdad? Quizás la fama es algo que te quitó mucho, y lo entiendo"._**

Esa fan sabía muy bien lo que sentía… Hasta que vi su nombre: _Risa_…

-"Risa, eh… Que irónico. El mismo nombre que esa ingrata mujer"- Murmuré sonriendo un poco.

Los días pasaban rápido… Y finalmente llegó el más esperado. Tokio era nuestra meta; y estábamos a punto de cumplirla.

El camerino estaba lleno de personas: Maquilladores, vestuaristas, peinadores, asistentes y la banda. En los pasillos se podían escuchar decenas de voces. Seguramente estaban apurados y ansiosos al mismo tiempo por el gran evento.

Salimos a las ocho y media del camerino. La banda anterior a nosotros ya había tocado y era nuestro turno… Cada paso que daba para entrar a cantar era decisivo: Tenía que hacerlo bien o mi carrera se arruinaría. Esta vez pensaba seriamente en que mi vida estaba en juego. Cuando pisé el escenario, mis ojos brillaron al ver toda esa cantidad de fanáticos gritando nuestros nombres.

Era fantástico… Un sentimiento fuera de lo normal. _Ni siquiera tenía palabras para explicarlo_…

Me quedé en "_shock_" por algunos segundos; y luego acerqué el micrófono a mi boca para entonar la primera canción. Cuando lo hice, sentía que flotaba. _Era una experiencia inigualable_.

Entonces vi a tanta gente saltando y coreando nuestras canciones; Pero… algo andaba mal con una chica de la primera fila: En vez de gritar eufórica o cantar como todos los demás, lloraba silenciosamente mientras me miraba. Me parecía extraña esa actitud. Pensé que lloraba por la letra de la canción. Había algo que me seguía atrayendo a verla…

Cuando concluimos el concierto, suspiré de pura tranquilidad. Todo había salido perfecto.

-"Hey, Takuya… ¿Irás a celebrar con nosotros?"- Preguntó Shintarou en el camerino.

Iba a aceptar; pero noté que a Nobuto, Akira y Katsuya les incomodaba. Entonces moví la cabeza hacia los dos lados negándome y salí.

-"¡Takuya, espera!"- Exclamó Nobu tratando de detenerme.

-"Déjalo, Shinta-kun… Parece que quiere divertirse con sus mujeres"- Precisó Nobuto molesto.

-"Sí, déjame, Shintarou. Parece que no hay lugar para mí"- Expresé también enfadado, tomando mis cosas y bebiendo agua mineral. Salí con mucha ira.

Afuera, como de costumbre, había muchísimas fans esperando vernos y tomarse fotografías o firmar autógrafos. Quería elegir a una; y cuando alcé mi dedo para señalar, alguien exclamó con preocupación:

-"¡Risa-chan! ¿Estás bien?"-

¿_Risa_? Me sorprendí al oír el nombre. Bajé la mirada y vi a dos chicas: Una se había tropezado con la muchedumbre y caído al suelo. Su amiga trataba de levantarla.

Me sorprendí más al darme cuenta que ella era la persona que lloraba cuando cantaba en el escenario. Me dirigí hacia aquella delgada fémina de cabellos marrones oscuros, largos y lacios con rizos al final.

-"Hey, Risa ¿Quieres acompañarme?"- Le pregunté sonriendo un tanto.

La joven se paró temblando y puso fijamente la mirada en mí, balbuceando mi nombre.

-"Entonces… ¿Eso es un sí?"- Volví a insistir.

-"¡Claro! ¡Ella acepta!"- Interfirió la amiga.

-"¡Entonces, vamos!"- Le dije cogiéndole el brazo derecho para jalarla hacia la salida.

-"¡Buena suerte, Fuyuki Risa-sama!"- Guiñó su acompañante riendo y despidiéndose de ella.

_Fuyuki Risa_… Lo recordé; Entonces la llevé al auto que recién había alquilado. Ella estaba entre boquiabierta y silenciosa. Finalmente _entró en sí_ cuando le mostré un cigarrillo invitándole.

-"N-No, gracias. No fumo"- Expresó con educación.

-"Bien. Así que tu nombre es Risa… muy bonito. Llorabas en el concierto… ¿A caso la letra de esa canción te puso así?"- Curioseaba.

-"¿La le-letra? S-Sí, podría decirse que en un 10%; pero, lo que me hizo sollozar de esa manera fue verte por primera vez. Estabas tan cerca que no me pude contener…"- Sonrió con mero nerviosismo, agachando la mirada y un poco ruborizada.

-"Ya veo. Ahora entiendo por qué no hablabas hace unos minutos, jajaja"- Reí conduciendo.

-"No te rías, por favor. No te burles de mis sentimientos"- Acotó poniendo sus dos manos en el rostro. Cubriéndolo por completo para llorar en silencio.

Me quedé inmóvil observándola. No la consolé. Simplemente pensé que era una de las tantas fans. Sin hablarnos, fuimos hacia un lugar muy bello, en donde se podían ver las luces de la ciudad.

-"¡Es hermoso! Takuya-kun ¿Te gustan éste tipo de lugares?"- Dijo la ojinegra con gran alegría.

-"¿'Takuya-kun'?"- Pregunté confundido.

-"¡L-Lo siento! Es que siempre te he llamado así…"- Explicó haciendo una expresión graciosa.

-"Esta bien. La verdad es que me encantan los lugares así… ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de hablar y hacemos lo que deseamos hacer en este lugar?"- Continué quitándome la chaqueta azul oscura y acercándome a ella.

-"Takuya-kun… ¿Qué haces? ¡Estás loco! ¡Pescarás un resfriado!"- Mencionó algo nerviosa.

-"No te preocupes: tú me calentarás"- Hablé casi susurrándole y besando su cuello.

-"Tú quieres… ¡¿Tú quieres que lo hagamos aquí?! Takuya-kun debes saber que yo nunca… Tú sabes… Ehmm… yo nunca estuve con nadie"- Afirmó con miedo.

-"Hace unos momentos no decías ni una palabra y ahora no paras de hablar. Dijiste que me amabas, ¿No? En tu carta te imaginé más valiente"- Expresé abiertamente.

-"T-Tú… Entonces… ¿Leíste mi carta? ¡Y-Yo de verdad te amo! ¡Con todo mi corazón!"- Exclamó impresionada y con más lágrimas en los ojos.

Le acaricié las mejillas y le dije "amablemente": -"Si dices quererme tanto, coopera y dame placer"-.

Pausó sorprendida y dijo: -"Ya entiendo todo... ¡Ja! Fui una tonta. Por unos instantes pensé que iba a gustarte al menos un poco pero… ¡En verdad soy una idiota!"- Lloró inconsolablemente.

-"¿Cuándo pararás de llorar?"- Grité forcejeándola para que reaccione. Lo que obtuve fue una fuerte bofetada que volteó mi rostro. No dije ni hice nada más en ese momento que ver el timón con asombro. Nadie… ninguna chica me había golpeado así antes. Ella salió del auto sin antes decir:

-"¡Estoy decepcionada! ¡Te odio! ¡Yo no soy como las demás, idiota!"-

Pensé un poco y luego me dieron ganas de llorar también. Salí del auto y me paré junto a esa tierna chica de brazos cruzados. Y, en un instante impensable incluso para mí, la abracé fuertemente…


	5. Kimi no Suki na Uta 「Primera Parte」

CAPITULO V: "**_Kimi No Suki Na Uta"_**. 「リサ」/「琢也」-Primera Parte-

「リサ」: Takuya-kun me estaba abrazando…

No supe qué decir. Sólo acepté el abrazo noblemente y cerré mis ojos cesando mi llanto. En ese momento, era como una nube suave y desgarrada que tocaba mis pies. Mi mente se puso en blanco todos esos mágicos minutos. Shimizu Takuya-kun me estaba dando el día más inolvidable de mi vida entera.

Alcé mi cara para chocarme con sus hermosos ojos negros. Él me sonrió y me tomó más fuerte aún. Era un hecho: No estaba soñando -aunque parecía una de mis tantas fantasías con él…-

-"Perdóname, por favor"- Dijo con voz baja cerca de mi oído.

-"¿Takuya-kun?"- Me relajé un poco. Aún no sabía lo que mi amado pensaba.

-"Tus colores son hermosos y no combinan con los míos"- Expresó manteniendo el tono de voz.

Inmediatamente relacioné eso con su canción "_Colors of the heart_"; y puse un gesto de felicidad.

-"¿Estás seguro? ¡Puede que combinen perfectamente!"- Exclamé animándolo.

Me observaba demasiado -Me hacía enrojecer tanto que podía morir-. Tímidamente preguntó:

-"¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Y por qué tengo ganas de llorar en frente de ti?"-

-"¿Yo? Yo soy alguien que ha estado esperándote por mucho tiempo, Takuya-kun"-Mencioné mirándolo con sinceridad y seriedad.

-"Tengo algo que mostrarte…"- Dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Me acerqué a ver y lo que tenía era mi carta. ¡Sí, mi carta!

-"¡Oh…! ¡La guardaste! ¿Po-Por qué?"- Le dije a punto de llorar de nuevo.

-"Porque esto me inspiró a cantar bien hoy. Más que una carta de una verdadera fan, la sentí como la carta de una verdadera y honesta chica"-Respondió acariciando mi cabello.

-"¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"- Lloré con mucha fuerza, arrodillándome en el pasto. Parecía una niñita.

-"O-Oye ¡No llores! ¡Pensé que te alegraría!"- Acotó preocupado palmeando suavemente mi hombro.

-"¡Estoy feliz! ¡Lloro de felicidad!"- Sonreí.

-" Eres cómica"- Manifestó riendo. Sacó su pañuelo y me secó las lágrimas.

-"Takuya-kun, te prometo algo: Prometo seguirte siempre. Incluso si viajas muy, muy lejos"- Le dije emocionada.

-"Entonces ¿No me odias?"- Preguntó curioso.

-"No. Sólo fue un impulso por tratar de hacer cosas pervertidas"- Mencioné con vergüenza.

-"¿Y cuándo podremos hacer cosas pervertidas?"- Expresó con sarcasmo, parándose.

-"¡Ta-Ta-Takuya-kun! ¡Qué estás…!"- Me paré también para llamarle la atención pero me quitó las palabras en un segundo.

-"Jajaja, era broma… Dime, _Risa-chan_ ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?"-

-"¿Quieres verme? ¿A mí? ¿De nuevo? ¿De verdad?"- Exclamé casi gritando.

-"Risa, ¿Podría verte de nuevo?"- Cuestionó con el rostro muy serio.

-"¡Ah, Yo! Yo… ¡S-Sí!"- Respondí tartamudeando.

Tal vez era una broma; o tal vez Takuya-kun me quería como su nueva presa. No me importó; sólo acepté como una tonta. Tenía la mínima esperanza de que se habría enamorado de mí; y luego pensaba: _"No puede ser. Ni siquiera me conoció bien". _Sudaba y me preguntaba una y otra vez: _"¿Será ésta la realidad?"._ Le di mi número de celular para después despedirnos...

「琢也」: Mi mente estaba confusa otra vez. No tenía intención de dañar a esa persona…

Al día siguiente, desperté con mucha paz. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanta tranquilidad al levantarme. Podía quemar mi guitarra sin molestarme…

Tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de Risa-chan. Ella contestó con esa dulce y maravillosa voz ligera:

-"¿H-Hola? ¿Ta-Takuya-kun?"-

-"Sí. Eh… Me preguntaba si podíamos salir hoy. ¡No pienses mal! Sólo quiero recorrer Tokio un poco más, antes de partir a Shiga"- Expresé tontamente.

-"¡O-Ok! Sí, veamos… espérame en Disneyland en quince minutos"- Dijo alegremente.

-"¿Ah? ¡¿Disneyland?!"- Me asombré al escucharla.

"Jajaja. Es broma, es broma. Espérame en el centro comercial de Sakura ¿A las tres está bien?"-

-"Ah… Sí, está bien. Nos vemos allí a las tres. Hasta la vista"-

-"¡A-Adiós!"- Murmuró.

Me quedé esperando a que ella colgara; pero escuché un grito feroz para luego oírla de nuevo:

-"¡Sí, Yuki-chi! ¡Takuya-kun y yo saldremos esta tarde! ¡Estoy tan feliz que no me lo puedo creer! ¡Ay, Diablos! ¿Qué me pondré? ¿Qué me pondré?"-

-"Eh… Risa-chan… aún estoy al teléfono"- Mencioné un poco avergonzado.

-"¡Waaa! ¡L-Lo siento!"- Colgó de inmediato.

Llegaron las tres. Buscaba el rostro de la extrovertida chica mientras cargaba mi guitarra; pero ella se adelantó tapando mi vista con sus manos.

-"¡A-Adivina, Adivina! ¿Quién soy?"- Interrogó riendo con inocencia.

-"Uhm… ¿Sachiko? ¿Minami? ¿Aiko? ¿Miki? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Sara? ¡No, espera! ¿Kari?"- Pregunté jugándole una broma.

-"Ja-Ja-Ja". Me miró enojada.

-"¡Te enojaste! Vaya… ¿Nos vamos?"- Pregunté sonriendo.

-"¡Sí! ¡Vayamos a caminar por las tiendas y después al parque de diversiones!"-Me dijo cambiando el ánimo repentinamente.

-"Ya lo has planeado todo ¿No?"- Mencioné traviesamente. En eso me detuve para mirarla detenidamente: Llevaba un vestido corto rosa pálido con botas marrones. Y dos colitas en cada extremo de su cabello que la hacía lucir extremadamente adorable.

-"¡Vamos!"- Me arrastraba hacia las calles.

Asentí.

-"Takuya-kun, ¿Piensas teñirte el cabello de nuevo? Si me permites, preferiría tu color natural ¡Tienes un cabello muy hermoso y lo natural es mucho mejor!"-Alababa con las manos detrás.

-"No lo sé. Estaba pensando en azul eléctrico o blanco"- Dije acercándome más a ella.

-"¡Qué tontería!"- Rió con mucha delicadeza.

La observaba más y más. Me encantaba su personalidad. Tenía dudas sobre si me estaba enamorando; pero ¿Estaba bien? Se supone que no debía… Y aparece ésta persona para conquistarme y reanimar mi corazón. ¿Qué debía hacer entonces? Mientras pensé eso, nuestras manos rozaron levemente y me sentí nervioso. _Eso me hizo despertar_.

-"Risa-chan, ¿Podemos ir a tomar algo?"- Pregunté un poco agitado.

-"Claro; pero pensé que querías caminar y conocer Tokio. Aunque, está bien, descansemos un poco"- Dijo dudando.

Y la verdad es que quería conocer Tokio; pero aún más a alguien de esa ciudad: A esa joven que no me veía como un _As_ de la música. Ella veía mis verdaderos colores; y con eso me confundía…


	6. Kimi no Suki na Uta 「Segunda Parte」

CAPITULO V: "**_Kimi No Suki Na Uta" _** –Segunda Parte–

「リサ」:

Soné con esto tantas veces que ya me estaba acostumbrando. Takuya-kun y yo juntos, paseando por Tokio y ahora sentados en una cafetería. Nada andaba mal… ¡Un momento!

-"¿Qué crees que haces, Takuya-kun?"- Exclamé viéndolo tomar una cerveza en lata.

-"Ehmm… ¿Tomando una cerveza?"- Dijo sarcásticamente.

-"¡Eso no! ¡Esta es una cafetería, no un bar!"- Pronuncié alterada quitándosela de las manos.

-"Phew, está bien. Eres anticuada. Muy anticuada"- Murmuró apoyando su mejilla en el brazo derecho.

Saqué de mi cartera medicina y me apresuré en tomarla con mi bebida fría; a lo que Takuya preguntó:

-"¿Y eso? ¿Para qué son?"- Refiriéndose a las pastillas.

-"Son para el corazón. Mi abuela falleció porque padecía de lo mismo y me heredó su enfermedad. Aunque con esto se controla"- Enfaticé sonriéndole tranquilamente.

El joven de quien estaba enamorada, quedó en postura preocupada y a la vez distraída. Aún no sabía que era lo que pensaba; pero quise suponer que estaba preocupándose por mí. Q-Quizás lo hacía… Q-Quizás…

Salimos de ahí después de conversar largo rato. Me daba algo de tristeza el saber que se iría pronto; pero él se paró justo en frente de mí diciendo:

-"¿Me acompañas a un lugar?"-

-"Claro. Está bien"- Afirmé reanimándome.

Fuimos juntos a un lugar silencioso; pero con muchos árboles de cerezo. Reposamos debajo de uno. Takuya miraba hacia el cielo sin decir palabra alguna; Se veía tan sereno. Mientras mi corazón no paraba de agilizar sus latidos… Tenía los nervios de punta… Y a la vez un poco de esperanza…

Cuando pensé que las cosas andaban demasiado formales, él tomó mi mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Giré un poco mi rostro para mirarlo avergonzadamente; pero él tenía los ojos cerrados. Al verlo así me dieron ganas de darle un gran… ¡Gran abrazo! Pero ambos nos quedamos dormidos bajo la sombra de aquel hermoso árbol rosa.

Sentí unos cosquilleos en mis mejillas. Cuando desperté, pude sentir muchísimos pétalos de _Sakura_ rozando mi cabeza y cayendo delicadamente. Busqué con la mirada a mi amado; pero no lo hallaba. Me levanté y empecé a gritar su nombre. ¡_Nada de nada_! Entonces entendí que tal vez ya se había marchado; y que no se había despedido por temor a que yo llorase. Me arrodillé tomando una hoja de cerezo, pensando en él…

Entonces, escuché su voz tan cerca de mí, expresando:

-"¿Quieres beber algo? Toma, traje chocolate caliente. Si sigues en el suelo, te resfriarás"-

Recibí la bebida y poco después, le dije: -"Pensé que te habías ido"-

-"Sólo fui a comprarte esto. No quise despertarte, ya que dormías profundamente"- Acotó sentándose a mi lado. Agradecí inclinando mi cabeza y sintiéndome más tranquila.

-"Estaba componiendo algo cuando venía para acá; aunque aún no está listo"-Mencionó.

-"¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¿Puedo oírla? Al menos el coro, por favor"- Exclamé casi rogando. Takuya sacó la guitarra que cargaba en su espalda y empezó a tocar la introducción.

-"Está bien. Va así: **_…Otra vez no pude decirte "Te quiero"_** […]**_ Recordé tu canción favorita y empecé a cantarla de camino a casa…"- _**Cantaba y tocaba, mientras acercaba su rostro hacia mí.

Dejó de cantar para cerrar sus párpados y acercar sus labios. Yo no dudé ni un segundo y me acerqué también para recibir un beso. De esos besos que sólo te imaginas al leerlo en un libro de cuentos, como en jardín de infantes… Me tomó de los hombros y fue guiando con sus manos mi cuerpo lentamente, bajándolo hacia el suelo. Abrí mis ojos para ver las hojas de Sakura que seguían cayendo; Y además, quería cerciorarme de que no era un sueño que parecía real. Al sentir el cabello de mi querido chico palpando mi rostro, supe que lo que estaba pasando era verdad, y así, caí en lo más profundo de este sentimiento…

Rendida en sus labios… Era una escena de la cual jamás olvidaría el final de ese día maravilloso.

「琢也」:

Risa era la chica a la que buscaba sin siquiera saberlo. La monotonía se marchitaba a medida que la conocía más y más… La condena de la que me habló una vez Akira, tal vez podía cambiarse. Todo era cuestión de intentarlo; y yo, quería hacerlo sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Al día siguiente, me puse algo triste porque era el último día de estancia en Tokio; pero le quería pedir a mi ahora novia que se vaya conmigo. _Era lo ideal_…

Entré al hotel donde nos hospedábamos y pasé a la habitación de Shintarou: Vi a todos jugando a las cartas. Me senté en la cama de éste en silencio.

-"¿Y? ¿Qué te pasa?"- Preguntó Katsu, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

Fui hacia ellos e incliné mi cabeza: -"Lo siento. De verdad lo siento mucho"-Expresé con sinceridad.

-"¿Qué?"- Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-"Me he dado cuenta de mis errores, y tenían razón. Prometo ser el mismo Shimizu Takuya de siempre, ¡Lo juro!"- Acoté manteniendo mi postura.

Ellos se quedaron mudos unos segundos; y luego, todos me abrazaron y palmearon mi hombro. Todos menos uno: Nobuto… el cual, sentado me dijo cómicamente:

-"¡Bienvenido de vuelta, bobo!"-

Tomamos algunas botellas de jugo de naranja para después dejarlos y visitar a Risa-chan. Ella me había dejado su dirección. Hallé su casa con mucho esfuerzo; pues estaba en una calle cerrada. Cuando llegué, toqué el timbre principal y me abrió una chica muy parecida a ella:

-"¡Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah…!"- Exclamó con el tono muy fuerte tartamudeando.

-"¡Takuya-kun!"- Me recibió Risa abrazándome, apareciendo detrás. Luego se despidió de su pariente que aún estaba asombrada de verme y salimos tomados de la mano. Aproveché para proponerle lo que había pensado…

-"Risa-chan, hoy es mi último día en Tokio y quería proponerte que—"- No pude decir más; pues mi mirada se chocó con el rostro de aquella mujer del pasado. La que me había abandonado esa fría mañana, dejándome sólo una nota de despedida: Mizuki Risa. La cual me vio con esos penetrantes ojos…

-"¿Takuya-kun? ¿Te comieron la lengua?"- Preguntó Risa-chan, empujándome levemente con su cintura, al verme _atontado_.

-" Takuya-san, ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Ella es…?"- Saludó la mujer.

-"Soy Fuyuki Risa. Mucho gusto. Soy su… eh… su… no-novia"- Enfatizó Risa-chan ruborizada.

-"¿Fuyuki Risa? Yo soy Mizuki Risa, una amiga de tu novio. El gusto es mío"-Dijo mientras frotaba su vientre. De hecho, noté que su vientre estaba muy grande.

-"¡Nos llamamos igual! ¡Qué divertido!"- Rió mi inocente novia junto a mi ex.

-"Dime… ¿Cómo has estado?"- Pregunté a Mizuki Risa al verla otra vez.

-"Muy feliz. Estoy embarazada. Ya tengo 8 meses ¿No es genial? Vine a Tokio a comprarle ropa y artículos de primera necesidad al bebé"- Dijo emocionada.

Estaba entre triste y nervioso, pero aún así la seguí mirando.

-"¡Muchas felicidades! Estoy segura de que tu esposo estará tan feliz. Los han bendecido"-

Exclamó la tierna Risa-chan.

-"Sí, es una bendición; pero por desgracia no estoy casada con él. A decir verdad, el padre de este niño está a tu lado, querida"- Reveló la malvada mujer.

-"¡¿Qué?!"- Expresamos ambos eufóricos.

-"Eso mismo, Takuya-san. Es tu hijo… Es nuestro bebé…"-

Estaba tan impactado que dejé de sentir la mano de Risa-chan tocándome. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ella huyó llorando y corriendo por la acera. ¿Mi hijo? Resalté en mi mente muchas veces...


	7. Sora 「Takuya」

CAPITULO VI: _**"Sora".**_ 「琢也」

Partimos hacia Shiga esa misma noche. No hablé con Risa-chan desde aquella impactante noticia. Me daba miedo escuchar su llanto… Me daba miedo escuchar su rechazo. Mizuki Risa, la madre de mi hijo que estaba a semanas de nacer, me acompañaba en el viaje. Tomé la una decisión casi inmediatamente y le dije que me acompañara a mi ciudad natal. Me encontraba pálido y jugando con mi celular. Abriendo la tapa y cerrándola; como si fuesen a quemarme pronto en la hoguera.

-"¿Takuya-san, estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?"- Interrogó mi acompañante tocando mi frente. Me negué girando mi cabeza a los lados dos veces.

-"¿Sabes algo? Lamento habértelo dicho así; sólo quería que lo supieras. Me sentí celosa de aquella chica. Al parecer me enamoré de ti… ¡Lo lamento!"- Expresó con pena.

No respondí nada. Me quedé inmóvil hasta que llegamos al lugar predestinado. Todos mis amigos bajaron primero y les pedí permiso de salir con ella contándoles mi situación. Ellos entendieron y me dejaron ir. La dirigí hacia mi apartamento. Se puso cómoda en el mueble mientras me quedé parado en frente de ella con las manos frías. Le dije con duda:

-"Yo… yo me haré cargo de todos los gastos. Seré responsable. Q-Quiero… quiero que nos casemos lo antes posible para evitar malos comentarios; y sé que también será lo mejor para el bebé…"-

-"¡Oh, Takuya-san! ¡Gracias! ¡Soy tan feliz!"- Se adelantó a abrazarme fuertemente. Recibí el abrazo; pero con mucha debilidad, la abracé también.

Tres largos y dolorosos días pasaron. Nobu fue a visitarme y lo recibí psicológicamente extenuado. Risa había salido a visitar a un pariente cercano.

-"Debes estar devastado, amigo; pero cuenta conmigo"- Mencionó mientras palmeaba mi espalda.

-"Me enamoré de ella con una sola mirada; luego me dejó y quedé confundido… Después llegó Risa-chan. Entró en mi vida y comprendí que la amaba más que a mí mismo; y ahora… Esa chica del pasado vuelve para decirme que tendrá un hijo mío y no sabía cómo comportarme. Sólo me dieron fuerzas para tranquilizarla y pedirle matrimonio; pero… ahora que sé que en una semana estaré casado con ella y no con la mujer a la que amo de verdad, me hace estremecer y enloquezco. La extraño, Nobu"- Le dije mientras una lágrima brotaba de mi ojo derecho.

-"Takuya, odio verte así. Lo lamento"- Expresó mi amigo.

-"Estaré bien; sólo quiero que tú seas el padrino de mi hijo"- Pedí secándome la lágrima con mi manga.

-"Acepto, viejo. Tú lo sabes"- Cerró su puño mostrándome solamente el dedo índice y el anular, en símbolo de afirmación.

Al rato, Risa llegó con dos paquetes que contenían cosas para bebé. Me los mostró uno por uno con energía y alegría:

-"¡Compré muchas cosas! ¡Mira la ropa! ¡Es tan pequeñita! ¡Ahora que sabemos que será varón le compré todo de color azul!"-

Me quedaba cabizbajo en cuanto ella me decía algo; Sólo asentaba con la cabeza y nada más.

Una semana exacta pasó; y era el día de mi caótica boda. Toda la semana me la había pasado pensando en Risa-chan, mi antigua novia; y en lo desordenada que era mi vida. Todo gracias a mí y a _esa estúpida condena_. Las campanas ya estaban a punto de sonar en la iglesia; y junto a ellas, las palomas volaban sin rumbo.

Estaba en un lugar medio apartado de ahí, vistiéndome para la ceremonia. Mi prometida estaba en mi departamento. Estábamos respetando la tradición de no vernos antes de la boda. Me miré en el espejo en tanto acomodaba mi corbatín. ¿_Ese era yo_? Le preguntaba a mi mente.

Era casi la hora. En tanto la marcha nupcial tocaba, mi prometida caminaba lentamente por el estrecho espacio directamente hacia mí. Yo sólo trataba de imaginar a Risa-chan caminando en vez de a ella. La prensa y los asistentes ya se estaban preparando a vernos. El padre nos estaba bendiciendo y diciendo las típicas líneas dichas en una ceremonia de unión. Las lágrimas brotaron intensamente por mi parte, como si ese fuera el fin de mis días. El sacerdote hablaba y hablaba; y yo sin escuchar. Fue así que Risa dio un grito retumbante y terrorífico. Se oyó el eco en todo el lugar.

-"Ya… ¡Ya no lo soporto más!"-

-"Risa, ¿Qué te sucede?"- Accedí a tenderle mi mano.

-"Takuya-san… Te he mentido… ¡Te he mentido todo este tiempo!"- Mencionó inundada de lágrimas que desarreglaba su maquillaje.

-"¿Cómo?"- Dije sorprendido.

-"¡Tú no eres el padre de éste niño! El padre… me abandonó hace dos meses. Y te veía tan feliz con tu novia que recordé mi pena y te dije eso"- Confesó tristemente.

-"Risa…"- Expresé sólo su nombre, mientras los asistentes y la prensa cuchicheaban al fondo.

-"¡Oye! ¡Casi arruinas la vida de nuestro amigo!"- Gritó Akira con furia.

-"¡Sí, descarada!"-. -"Así es"-. Exclamaban también los demás.

-"¡Hey, Takuya, ve por tu chica! ¡Así como en las novelas!"- Me recordó Nobuto.

¡Sí, iría por ella! Por mi amadísima Risa-chan. Aproveché las cámaras que me rodearon e hice un pedido a través de los medios de comunicación:

_-"¡Risa-chan! ¡Risa-chan, escucha! ¡Espérame mañana en el lugar en donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita! ¡A la misma hora! ¡Por favor, asiste! ¡Esperaré por ti toda mi vida!"- _

Antes de empezar mi plan, me di cuenta que había demasiada gente que trataría de seguirme; Entonces, mis amigos me reconfortaron:

-"¡Ve, Takuya! Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos pelmazos"- Exclamó Akira.

-"Así es, ¡Vamos! ¡Vete de una vez!"- Asistió Nobuto con una confiable entonación.

Corrí entre tanta conmoción. Necesitaba verla. Me quité el esmoquin negro y sonreí radiantemente. Llegué al día siguiente a las tres al centro comercial de Sakura, como se lo prometí. Esperé y esperé por largo rato; y no había rastro de Risa-chan.

Ya eran las seis y media. Sentado en una banca, empecé a sentirme mal. En unos minutos, asomó su amiga, la que había visto en el concierto aquella vez. Muy rápidamente me dijo:

-"Hola, Takuya. Risa-chan no vendrá"-

La saludé inclinando mi cabeza; y pregunté con nostalgia y desesperación: -"¿En dónde está?"-

-"En su casa. Está algo enfadada. No la llamaste ni siquiera una vez…"- Puntualizó tímidamente.

-"Entiendo. Sí, fui un idiota; por eso quería hablarle y reencontrarme con ella para decirle cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos. Yo… jamás le dije lo que sentía"- Entoné queriendo llorar de puro enfado conmigo mismo.

-"Entonces-"- Estaba a punto de seguir hablando, pero la interrumpí:

-"Estos últimos días me he sentido tan miserable. Pensé que ya nada tenía sentido sin Risa-chan a mi lado; por eso—"- Quise seguir, pero esta vez Yuki me interrumpió alzando la voz:

-"¡¿Entonces por qué no se lo dices tú mismo?!"-

Creí ver una silueta en el preciso momento en que me dijo eso; por ello, alcé mi vista hacia un árbol y vi a Risa-chan escondida en él, tan sólo mostrando medio rostro. Al verme se escondió totalmente.

Ella estaba ahí… Todo el tiempo estaba ahí. Caminé hacia ella muy rápido. La hallé sentada en posición fetal, cerrando los ojos exageradamente como si la fuesen a regañar; entonces continué con lo que estaba diciendo:

-"…Por eso quería decirte que te amo más que a mi vida; y si me dejas de querer ahora, me embriagaría hasta morir con soda de limón"-

Risa-chan abrió los ojos sorprendida; después rió como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas y luego se calmó expresando:

-"¿Con soda? Eso no sería romántico, sino estúpido"-

-"Lo siento. Es que ya no bebo alcohol"- Mencioné sentándome junto a ella.

-"Ya veo…"- Cerró nuevamente los ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes, que para mí, fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida. Risa-chan tornó su rostro a una tristeza absoluta. Supuse que este sería el final…


	8. Just Melody 「Capítulo Final」

CAPITULO FINAL:

CAPITULO VII – "**_Just Melody"_** 「琢也」/ 「リサ」

「リサ」:

No sé en qué pensaba exactamente, no lo recuerdo. Finalmente, le pude decir algo cerrando los puños y muy bajito:

-"Takuya-kun, yo te disculpo; pero…"-

-"¿Pero…?"- Preguntó haciéndose un nudo en la garganta.

-"Pero seamos sólo amigos por ahora, ¿Sí?"- Incliné la cabeza sutilmente.

-"¿Por qué?"- Interrogó en protesta.

-"Tengo mucho en que pensar. Además, tú tienes tu carrera y yo… Yo sólo sería un estorbo"- Aclaré quebrándome en el fondo.

-"De acuerdo. Ahora lo comprendo"- Dijo parándose y poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-"¿E-Eh? ¿Qué es lo que comprendes?"- Exclamé nerviosa.

-"Que eres como todas las demás"- Suspiró para concluir; y se estaba marchando.

Lo seguí en silencio; entonces volteó a verme con seriedad:

-"¿Por qué me sigues? ¡Ah, quieres un autógrafo! No tengo ganas…"-

-"D-Dime, ¿Cuándo te vas?"- Pregunté sin mirar su cara. Estaba avergonzada.

-"Ahora mismo. La estación está cerca, ¿No?"- Precisó. Yo asentí con la cabeza afirmando.

No hablábamos. Lo acompañaba mientras él caminaba un metro delante de mí, dejándome atrás. Yo estaba delineando mis mejillas con lágrimas; pero luego me las secaba por temor a que Takuya-kun voltee y me vea llorar. No tenía palabras; solo podía hacer esto por el ser más preciado para mí. Quería demostrar que ya no lo veía como un simple ídolo. Takuya-kun se convirtió en la persona a la que quería amar para toda la vida.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de trenes, se detuvo a mirarme; y con suma frialdad me dijo:

-"Ya te puedes ir"-

-"Pero… Yo…"- Traté de disculparme.

-"Dije que te fueras. No tenemos nada más que decir"- Exclamó eufóricamente.

-"Sí… Lo siento…"- Agaché mi rostro y salí corriendo. _Huyendo_.

Caminé por largo tiempo sin rumbo. La gente que pasaba me miraba. Algunos con lástima y otros con curiosidad; como si yo fuese una empleada despedida y encima en banca rota. De hecho… me sentía exactamente así.

Estaba a pocos metros de llegar a casa, cuando vi a alguien esperando en mi puerta: Era Takuya-kun, ¿Era realmente él? Me miraba fijamente. ¿Lo estaba imaginando?

-"¿Tú? ¿No se supone que deberías estar rumbo a algún lugar lejos de aquí?"- Pregunté extrañada caminando lentamente hacia él.

-"No pude. Simplemente me rehúso a perderte así"- Dijo también acercándose a mí.

-"¡Lo lamento! ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Pensé erradamente y lo único que quiero es estar contigo!"- Aclamé caminando más rápido y llorando de nuevo (Lo sé. Soy bastante llorona).

-"¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo! Quiero que seamos más que eso, ¡Mucho más que eso!"-

Hablaba mientras seguía mi ritmo.

Finalmente, me lancé a abrazarlo fuertemente mencionando dos veces su nombre y viceversa. Luego sellamos _nuestro amor_ con un cálido beso de otoño; Por largo tiempo y como si fuese el último beso antes del fin del mundo. A lo que mi hermana, que salía de mi casa, exclamó:

-"¡Qué descarados! ¡Besándose así delante de todos!"-

-"Déjalos, están enamorados. ¡Ay, el amor es maravilloso!"- Le dijo Yuki-chi que tenía rato observándonos desde su ventana.

_Ese día aprendí que los sueños, por más difíciles que sean, podían volverse realidad. Tenía fe en ello._

「琢也」:

Pasaron tres años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi esposa estaba buscando la manera de terminar su trabajo. Es una brillante arquitecta; aunque fue algo torpe al comienzo… pero aprende muy rápido. Risa-chan y yo nos casamos en una ceremonia muy corta y privada, debajo de un árbol de cerezos. Recuerdo que ella se aventuraba a dar el "Sí" antes de que se lo preguntaran. En fin… Somos felices ahora.

-"¡Estoy en casa!"- Dije quitándome los zapatos para ingresar a la sala. Ahí estaba ella, con sus anteojos ovalados, muy concentrada en su maqueta.

-"Bienvenido… ¡Diablos! ¡Aún no me sale!"- Exclamó sin tener éxito en lo que hacía. Que era pegar las piezas de su mini casita.

Intenté ayudarla, sujetando las piezas y así logró tener el resultado requerido. –"Sólo debes sujetar más fuerte"- Expresé sonriéndole. Adoraba verla con anteojos.

-"¡Ah, Muchas gracias! Dime, ¿Cómo te fue?"- Sonrió también.

-"Ya casi terminamos el disco; aunque fue duro"- Relaté inspirado.

-"¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno! ¡Felicidades Takuya-sama!"- Exclamó abrazándome con fuerza.

-"Sí, sí…"- Reímos juntos; entonces sentí un temblorcito en los brazos de mi esposa. –"Risa-chan, ¿Estás bien?"-

-"Estoy bien; sólo tengo que tomar mis pastillas y estaré bien de nue—"- Ella no terminó la frase porque se había desplomado en el suelo delicadamente.

-"¡Risa-chan! ¡Risa!"- Reaccioné y llamé rápidamente a una ambulancia.

Las horas pasaban en ese frío hospital; ya ella me había comentado sobre la enfermedad que le heredó su abuela. No soportaría una mala noticia. No ahora que estábamos tan bien. Entró el médico y no dudé en preguntar sobre su salud; a lo cual buscó en su tablilla los registros y me miró seriamente para decir:

-"Sí, su esposa sufre levemente del corazón; pero se desmayó porque… está embarazada"-

-"¿Embarazada? ¿E-Eso quiere decir que…?"- Pregunté sorprendido.

-¡Felicitaciones! Por cierto, el corazón de su esposa no complicará el embarazo si se alimenta bien y sigue cuidándose como lo ha estado haciendo"- Exclamó con certeza.

Di un largo suspiro y me metí en la habitación de Risa-chan. Ella ya sabía la noticia.

-"Takuya-kun, ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?"- Interrogó con exaltación.

-"¿No es muy pronto para pensar en nombres? Yo aún estoy estupefacto"- Me senté y puse mi mano izquierda en la cabeza.

-"¿No estás emocionado?"- Exclamó dudando.

-"Claro que sí. Ahora mismo te amo más que nunca"- Dije con sinceridad.

-"Y yo a ti. Seremos buenos padres, ¿verdad?"- Preguntó sonriendo avergonzada.

-"Así es"- Sonreí también al verla tan feliz. Tomé fuertemente su mano y le agradecí. Era un momento especial, al fin tendría un hijo con la mujer a la que amaba. Mi dulce, dulce Risa-chan.

Lo entendí entonces: Entendí la definición exacta de la felicidad, que es algo que no se explica con palabras, sino con acciones. Los colores que había perdido volvieron nuevamente a mí: Eran colores muy claros y precisos. Colores tan brillantes como los de ella.

Recordé nuevamente en lo que me dijo una vez un amigo: Lo de _la condena de la música_; pues no era cierto y tenía en mis manos las pruebas para dar un paso hacia delante; por ello tengo esta historia, la cual prueba quela única condena que existe en este mundo es la que tú mismo te plasmas. Mi condena no fue vivir sin luz todo el tiempo. Mi condena es vivir al lado de la gente que amo para siempre y empezaba a hacerlo; así, algún día en el futuro, podremos ir de la mano hacia la eternidad y juntar de nuevo los recuerdos para finalmente formar el verdadero _color de los corazones…_


End file.
